Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency worker wears a protective garment, such as a protective coat. Furthermore, firefighters or emergency workers also wear additional safety equipment, such as drag harnesses, such that the wearer can be dragged and/or carried by a rescuer should the wearer become incapacitated. These drag harnesses can be worn within or on the exterior of the of the protective garment.
Protective garments and drag harnesses have generally been configured to have a pull strap located behind the head of the wearer. In this form, the pull strap can be extended from the protective garment to drag the wearer should the wearer become injured or incapacitated. However, firefighters and emergency workers carry bulky and heavy equipment which makes it difficult to drag the firefighter or emergency worker. Furthermore, the rescuer may have to travel over unsteady ground which makes it difficult to stabilize the wearer.